


Return

by Shadesabyss



Series: SquipJer Week 2019 [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, SquipJere Week 2019, Trans Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: SquipJer Week Day 2Jeremy was desperate for the squip's return





	Return

My hands shake, mountain dew spilling over the sides of the cup as I raise it up to my lips- desperately drinking the still cool soda. I tremble, waiting for something- anything to happen. The pavement scrapes my knees, the rest of my drink spilling with the hard twitch of my arm as something sparks inside my brain. It pulls and jerks, tossing me to the ground.

Stars fly in front of my eyes, head spinning. Something flickers in front of me as I pull back up- the world spinning around me. His form fades into existence, fuzzy around the edges. Is it him? Is he a hallucination?

“Jeremy. Welcome back to your Super Quantum Intel Processor, your SQUIP.” my shoulders shake, a silent sob wracking through me at the sound of his voice. “How pathetic. Is this how you’ve been getting on without me?” he looks me up and down, bright eyes shining in the dark. “Just look at yourself, getting pumped up on a school night. At least you’re the same slut I remember.” I look down. He got into my memories quickly.

My Squip kneels in front of me, tilting my face towards him. I relax into his hand, floating on the sensation of his hollow touch. The back of his hand strikes harshly across my face, snapping my head to the side and bringing a rush of dizziness back.

“Bitch. At least you found a way to make yourself useful.”

“I needed..” I needed another pill. I needed him. The Squip offers me his hand, pulling my shaking form off the ground to stand in front of him; eyes raking up my body.

“I suppose you’ll still do.” I collapse with relief, palms scraping on the brick wall beside us. His hands ghost across my hips, turning me towards the alley wall. His hands trace the curve of my ass, flipping up my skirt to finger my already messy cunt through my soaked panties- still filled with the cum of my last fill up. It squishes, The Squip’s shallow thrusts pushing the fabric of my underwear inside me as well; oozing globs of cold come down my thighs.

My panties cling to my skin as they’re shoved aside, fingers scooping through my stretched cunt and smearing cum along my skin to circle around my other hole. My hips twitch in surprise, chest pushing against the wall.

“I’m not interested in someone else’s seconds.” he opens up my ass, twisting two fingers into me and stretching me with ease. I let a moan slip, pushing back against the Squip and grinding my ass against his fingers.

“God, fuck me.” he laughs near my ear, spreading my cheeks to tease my waiting hole with the head of his cock.

“Your wish is my command,” he slams our hips together, stuffing me with his cock and jerking his hips to fuck into my tight hole. My head drops to my chest, legs struggling to keep me up as I desperately push back against the squip’s dick; pulling him in to bounce me on his cock and use me.

The squip’s name drips from my lips, stretched between lewd moans that echo through the small alley and out into the street. He slams me forward, face scraping on the brick as he rocks me harshly against it. I reach down to touch myself, grasping at my cunt to rub my clit; grinding my palm roughly against the sensitive nerves.

My cunt quivers, my fingers dipping into my used hold to fuck myself along with the Squip’s hard thrusts- the thump of his cock into my ass overpowering even my own heartbeat. The twist in my gut drowns out my whimpers and groans, the head of my squip’s cock rearranging my insides with every shove into me.

I squirt into my hand, hold tightening around the dick using me and encouraging him to pick up the pace for me. I just hear the Squip groan, my head still spinning as he twists my hips to bury his cock further into me- twitching against my walls as the hug him- pulling him closer to cum inside me. As I’m filled up he pulls out, fresh come spurting out onto my ass and dripping down back over my hole- joining the slow stream oozing out of me.

My heart thuds in my chest, skirt falling back into place and sticking to the cum on my skin. My knees buckle, The Squip’s hands letting me go to crumble to the ground. He looks down at me, taking in my sweat slicked face.

“Come along then Jeremy, let’s get you home.”


End file.
